


Forever Young

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Science Fiction, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	1. UNO

El sonido lo tenía al borde del colapso. Aquel maldito sonido estaba enloqueciéndolo y recordándole que los minutos estaban contados. No quería perderse ni un solo instante, no quería cerrar los ojos y abrirlos solo para darse cuenta de que aquello había sucedido sin que él lo hubiera presenciado. Aquel maldito brazalete azul lo hacía enojar cada vez que lo veía. No podía creer que la historia de la persona a la que más había amado con todas sus fuerzas y por encima de todas las cosas, se resumiera en apenas unas cuantas líneas y números en ese estúpido brazalete de plástico. Lo odiaba. Aquella hoja pegada al lado de la cama en la que estaba acostado tenía un diagnóstico que ya no era alentador.

—Deja de verlo. No va a cambiar.

Molesto, lo miró. Aquellos cabellos plateados y ese semblante demacrado lo ponían triste.

—El maldito doctor no me dice nada.

—Y no lo hará. Ya no hay nada más qué hacer y lo sabes, ¿eh, Peter?

Se enjugó una lágrima. Entre todas esas cosas que a últimos meses odiaba, encabezaba la lista el cinismo de su aun esposo. Tony no perdía el toque aun estando a horas de la muerte.

—Debe haber algo más que se pueda hacer —sentenció Peter mientras procuraba que aquel silencioso torrente líquido se detuviera, no así su desesperación—. No me voy a rendir y tú tampoco. ¡De toda la gente que conoces debe haber alguien que pueda hacer algo y...!

—Pero no lo hay. Ya no hay nada qué hacer. Mejor ve por un café o a fumarte un cigarro o a pelear con los abogados. Igual el testamento ya está listo.

Peter apretó los puños.

—No me voy a mover de aquí.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Hay un funeral que arreglar y...

Ya no pudo más.

—¡Maldita sea, Tony! ¿Ni siquiera en estos momentos puedes...?

El llanto cortó aquel reclamo. La voz parsimoniosa y cansada tomó el poco control que había dentro de esa habitación.

—Amor, ya no hay nada que hacer. No iba a dejar que me raparan. Igual la almohada debe estar llena de mis cabellos y te apuesto lo que quieras que si me paso la mano, me voy a traer mechones enteros, pero todo está escrito. Ni todo el dinero ni todo el poder lo salvan a uno de pasar por estas cosas.

Peter sintió que todo le daba vueltas, pero no quería sucumbir ante el cansancio de su cuerpo ni ante la fuerza del desmayo. No entendía por qué Tony aun seguía siendo tan sobrado de sí mismo cuando la muerte ya lo había ido a reclamar. El canoso millonario lo miró con aquellos ojos cansados que se rehusaban a apagarse.

—Además, era inevitable. Ese puto reactor al final hizo lo que quiso y ya era demasiado tarde. Siempre lo supe, pero quise ser optimista y disfrutar mis últimos años a tu lado. Sólo por eso valió la pena cada maldito segundo, todo con tal de vivir contigo, Peter.

El joven apretó los labios. Lo había sospechado cuando vio lo ineludible, cuando aquellas manifestaciones físicas comenzaron a mostrarse descaradamente. Quiso ignorarlas, quiso creer que su paranoia se debía a los rumores que la gente esparcía viperinamente y que más bien se trataba del agotamiento de aquel que había sido el guerrero más fiero que la gente pudiera recordar. Quería creer que sólo era invento de su imaginación, pero la verdad salió avante.

Aquel cáncer había actuado más rápido de lo normal. Había desgastado a Tony hasta dejarlo irreconocible en unos cuantos meses. Había estado silencioso, aletargado por años, pero tras la gran debacle en la que aquel titán fue vencido, sólo se manifestó. Peter había lamentado haber regresado de aquella primera muerte sólo para encontrarse con que al final, terminaría alejado de su gran amor, que la eternidad era algo incierto, y que ese "felices por siempre" había sido una gran mentira. La peor de todas.

Un quejido ahogado lo puso en alerta. Iba a llamar a una enfermara cuando Tony trató de incorporarse lentamente.

—Mejor márcales a Banner y a Strange. O ve a buscarlos, están por aquí cerca.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No te voy a dejar solo.

—Tienes qué, amor. Una vez ya te fuiste, ahora me toca a mí. Los dos siempre supimos que nunca íbamos a terminar juntos en esta vida. Fue sólo tiempo extra y aun cuando estés aquí, la despedida es inevitable. Igual pasa en un parpadeo, o en una semana más, pero esto ya está cerca.

Peter ya no pudo contener el llanto.

—¡¿Y tú crees que eso me tranquiliza?! ¡¿En serio crees que el querer minimizar las cosas me hace sentir mejor?! ¡Sólo lo estás empeorando, Tony! ¡No sabes lo idiota e inútil que me siento aquí y...!

Peter se contuvo cuando vio que uno de los doctores entraba. Tony se recostó pesadamente otra vez y Peter desvió la mirada cuando vio que le cambiaban la aguja y ajustaban aquella sustancia que pendía de ese envase.

—Peter —dijo Tony ahogando un gemido de dolor—, no estés triste. Tengo un regalo para ti.

El joven bajó la mirada nublada por las lágrimas.

—No quiero nada.

—Escucha, por favor.

Peter negó con la cabeza y no vio cuando el doctor salió. Tony insistió.

—Es un regalo y sé que te va a gustar. Valió la pena.

El joven se derrumbó en el piso. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

—No importa qué sea, no lo quiero. ¡Quiero irme contigo, Tony! ¡Lo juramos ante todos! ¡En la vida y en la muerte tenemos que estar juntos! ¡Tú me lo prometiste!

El millonario tosió.

—Y así será, por favor sé paciente. Cuando yo me vaya...

El sonido de la máquina cesó y Peter sintió que todo iba en cámara lenta. Los doctores y las enfermeras entraron, pero ya no pudieron hacer nada. No supo quién lo sacó de aquella maldita habitación. Ni siquiera supo qué pasó después. Una oscuridad tremenda se apoderó de él y luego, su cuerpo también languideció.

***

Nunca supo quién lo sujetó. Era como si estuviera viendo una película tristísima. Toda aquella gente a la que no conocía estaba ahí, diciéndole cosas que él no entendía. Sus manos eran estrechadas con fuerza. Su cuerpo había sido abrazado por mucha gente, pero no recordaba las caras. Miraba sin poner atención. Oía sin entender nada y su boca se abría para proferir palabras que no podía recordar.

Lo que pensó duraría unas cuántas horas, se prolongó por mucho tiempo, más del que él mismo pudiera pensar. No había probado bocado en ese tiempo. Su boca sólo se humedecía por el agua que su tía le ofrecía y asentía sin saber por qué. Sus ojos estaban secos y ardían por el cansancio, pero los forzaba a permanecer abiertos. Agradeció, en los pocos ratos de lucidez que tenía, que aquella mujer con la que había competido silentemente por el amor de Tony hubiera salido de su retiro sólo para lidiar con las cosas que él debía hacer como el viudo de Anthony Edward Stark.

Aquel desfile de dolientes era interminable y a cuál más le ofrecía su hombro para que se desahogara, pero él no sabía qué decir. No podía articular palabra. Fueron días enteros dedicados a honrar la memoria y el legado de un hombre que había salvado al mundo en formas indecibles. Fueron días completos en los que la gente lo miraba y lo compadecía, pero él no dimensionaba lo que acababa de suceder. Ni siquiera había vuelto a dormir en aquella cama desde la última vez, desde esa vez que Tony se levantó sólo para desvanecerse.

No había vuelto a pisar ese infame laboratorio que ahora era un recinto en sí mismo. No había vuelto a bajar a ver cuál había sido el proyecto que le había consumido la poca energía que Tony tenía después del encontronazo con aquel que, en su chasquido, había desequilibrado al universo. Lo único de lo que era consciente a ratos, era de aquella foto que se erguía silenciosa y melancólica con el rostro del único hombre al que había amado.

—¿Peter?

Aquella voz lo hizo voltear lentamente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó temeroso.

La pelirroja lo miró con tristeza.

—Clint y yo creemos que tu tía y algunos de nosotros debemos estar contigo.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Vayan a descansar, voy a estar bien. No es necesario que se queden.

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro cansado de la rusa.

—Es en serio, Peter.

El joven suspiró sintiendo, al fin, algo de incomodidad.

—No es nada, Nat. Digo, va a tardar pero voy a estar bien, como antes.

La mujer apretó los labios.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Todos lo queríamos mucho pero no imaginamos lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—No te miento porque no puedo. Duele como el infierno. Tengo miedo, odio lo que está pasando, pero en algún momento iba a suceder. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder, eso era lógico. El error es creer que uno va a vivir por siempre, pero no es así. No se preocupen, de verdad. Creo que a Tony no le hubiera gustado...

No terminó la frase. Mencionar aquel nombre que llevaba días sin poder pronunciar le hizo latir el corazón desaforadamente.

—¿Me disculpas? Ya regreso —se excusó mientras dejaba a la agente llorando en silencio.

Al fin tuvo valor para entrar a la habitación en la que había pasado las noches más dulces de su vida. La ropa de Tony aun estaba ahí. Podía evocar su perfume, su sonrisa cínica y esa mirada cargada de deseo y amor cada vez que lo veía.

—Tony... —susurró mientras rozaba con sus dedos la cinta dorada que había sellado aquel matrimonio. Peter se dejó caer en la cama y sin importarle que aún había demasiada gente en el amplio recibidor, cerró los ojos al fin. El cansancio lo había vencido y aunque había querido traerlo a raya, no pudo. Su cuerpo necesitaba reponerse un poco, aunque su mente ya no tuviera ganas de seguir luchando.

***

Despertó cuando su corazón empezó a latir más de lo normal. Salió a la sala y vio que varios de sus conocidos estaban tratando de dormir en los elegantes sillones. Todos lucían desgastados por la tristeza. May se había quedado recostada en un sillón, apretando un pañuelo que, ahora recordaba Peter, le había ofrecido apenas el ataúd había bajado para ser cubierto con la tierra.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar. Al fin el llanto volvía a manifestarse, pero su orgullo no quería doblegarse. Caminó casi a hurtadillas dentro de su propia casa y llegó al laboratorio. Lo miró con odio, pues las últimas semanas de Tony habían transcurrido en ese lugar. Lo inspeccionó por completo, pero no encontró nada anormal. Sólo los bocetos con las mejoras a realizarse a esas armaduras que ninguno de los dos se volvió a calzar apenas todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Iba a romperlos, pero sabía que eran el mayor orgullo de aquel hombre con el que había vivido los momentos más intensos de toda su vida. Abrió un cajón para guardarlos cuando vio algo que llamó su atención.

Un revolver y algunas balas a su lado.

La idea lo sedujo de inmediato. Nunca había usado un arma, pero no necesitaba ser un experto para saber qué debía hacer. El metal frío hizo que su piel se erizara y apenas logró abrir la cámara para meter una bala, sonrió.

Tal vez sí había atajos para alcanzar la felicidad.


	2. DOS

May apagó la televisión. Traía ese vestido negro que era su favorito y sus tacones resonaron por toda la sala.

—Ya me voy. Tengo que salir, pero regreso pronto.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Te quiero.

Parecía que estaba hablando sola. La puerta se cerró lentamente y al fin, se puso de pie. Rengueaba. Esa era una de las tantas secuelas con las que tenía que seguir viviendo. La luz lo cegó repentinamente y volvió a cerrar las persianas. Los ventanales habían sido reforzados y cubiertos con persianas, mismas que abría apenas escuchaba que su tía iba a subir. La estancia estaba casi vacía, nada que pudiera servirle para consumar aquello en lo que llevaba fallando varios años.

Las cicatrices en sus muñecas aún se veían. No había una sola píldora en casa. Nada afilado. Las habitaciones estaban cerradas con llave y sólo se le permitía estar en la sala acompañado de una enfermera y del antiguo chofer del millonario. Haber querido estrangularse a sí mismo había sido algo ridículo. Haberse querido asfixiar conteniendo la respiración había sido algo inútil. Todavía odiaba a Steve por esa noche en la que entró justo a tiempo para quitarle el revolver de las manos, y aun cuando esa bala sólo había alertado a todos, no lo había logrado. Quiso matarse de hambre, quiso apagar sus instintos de supervivencia y sumirse en la depresión más profunda que pudiera, pero algo no se lo permitía.

Suspiró. Al menos el haber mostrado una conducta que les hiciera creer a los demás que ya no atentaría contra su vida, había servido de algo. Miró a la enfermera que lo cuidaba y se sintió ridículo de tener que pedirle permiso para hacer una llamada. La mujer asintió y Peter vio que tenía varios mensajes sin leer de Wanda. Al menos ella lo había llevado mejor después de haberse quedado sin su pareja, y era la que realmente entendía lo que Peter estaba sintiendo. Sólo con ella podía ser sincero, solo con ella podía expresar lo que sentía y decirle que cada día era peor que el anterior.

Sólo ella sabía que apenas tuviera oportunidad, lo volvería a intentar y lo único que le pedía, era su discreción. Peter sabía que ella jamás lo delataría, y aun cuando trataba de persuadirlo, le decía que envidiaba el valor que tenía para poder llevar a cabo algo así. Iba a dejar el teléfono, cuando una llamada entrante lo puso en alerta. No quería responderle pero de no hacerlo, ella se iría a plantar a su puerta y las evasivas ya se le habían terminado.

—Pepper, buenas tardes.

Suspiró apenas escuchó la voz de la mujer. Condescendencia pura. Aunque ella le había insistido en que retomara lo que había dejado pausado desde la muerte de Tony, Peter no estaba listo. Por alguna extraña razón la escuchaba animada y aunque sabía que Pepper había amado a Tony tanto como él lo había hecho, no entendía que ella hubiera llevado mejor ese duelo. Nunca había existido rivalidad declarada entre ellos. Más bien Pepper se había acercado a él después de todo lo que había pasado y aunque ya no era un chiquillo, sí era un hombre bastante joven que había tenido que madurar solo y que había tenido que aprender a fingir más de la cuenta, especialmente cuando percibía cierto cariño maternal de ella hacia él y se sentía sobreprotegido.

—¿Una cena? No, sabes que hace años no tengo ganas de…

Se detuvo al escuchar la insistencia de ella.

—No, en serio. No quiero y…

El timbre sonó. La enfermera se levantó y Peter colgó. Pepper iba entrando con un portatraje y una sonrisa enorme.

—Anda, vamos Peter. Es sólo un rato.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Tony te odiaba tanto. Nunca te das por vencida—se permitió bromear.

La mujer sonrió. Aquellos cabellos otrora rubios, ahora lucían platinados.

—Vamos. Es solo un momento. Todos quieren verte, la última vez ni siquiera tenías veinte y muchos ya olvidaron tu cara.

Peter sonrió tristemente.

—Pero ya estoy cerca de los treinta, aunque me veo como de ochenta años.

La mujer lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó casi a rastras. La enfermera se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la habitación y Pepper le indicó con una seña que los dejara solos. Peter se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—¿Y si no quiero ir? Hace años que no me paro en una de esas cenas, no desde que Tony…

La simple mención le humedeció los ojos. Pepper se fue a sentar a su lado.

—Ánimo. Ten fe y esperanza. Volverán a estar juntos.

Peter se enjugó una lágrima. Odiaba cada vez que ella insistía con eso, con el querer confortarlo con algo que él sabía, los creyentes atesoraban como un consuelo cuando alguien desaparecía del plano físico. Por eso, la idea de que ella solo quisiera tranquilizarlo jurándole algo que sabía, era incierto, lo irritaba.

—¿A dónde dices que vamos? —preguntó para no dejar que esa idea lo atacara nuevamente.

Pepper se levantó y se alisó el vestido.

—Es una cena a beneficio de la cura para el cáncer. Stephen, Helen y Bruce la presiden y hay excelentes noticias. Ellos van a anunciar el tratamiento y yo voy a decir, en nombre tuyo y en memoria de él, que todas las personas tendrán acceso. Ya se hicieron demasiadas pruebas, todas con magníficos resultados y creo que podremos gritar a los cuatro vientos que una enfermedad como esa al fin será erradicada. Por eso necesito que vayas, para que tú seas quien dé las buenas nuevas.

Peter se incorporó lentamente. Se quedó en silencio pensando lo que ella acababa de decir. Si diez años antes las cosas hubieran sido distintas, él aun estaría viviendo al lado de su esposo y entonces sí, todo hubiera sido felicidad. Pero el resentimiento no se iba. Ese coraje, esa impotencia y toda la frustración seguían ahí. Pepper lo tomó del rostro y lo miró con esos ojos azules que, por la edad, empezaban a notarse algo opacos.

—Mira, si de algo sirve, sé que ahora se puede ayudar a más gente. Lo de Tony se complicó por el reactor y lo sabemos.

Peter suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—Además, creo que algo así nos ayudará a todos a lidiar mejor con su pérdida y a seguir honrando su legado. Tú eres el que debe estar ahí. Realmente yo voy en nombre de la compañía porque ese sigue siendo mi trabajo, pero tú eres el que debe estar ahí.

Peter bajó la mirada. No tenía nada más que perder.

—Bien. Dame cinco minutos en lo que tomo una ducha y…

Se dio cuenta de que Pepper se había puesto tensa.

—Puedes quedarte afuera platicando conmigo en lo que me baño. No voy a hacer nada estúpido. Te lo juro. Es más, vamos por la enfermera.

Pepper lo soltó suavemente.

—Confío en ti. Te espero en la sala.

Peter respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la ducha. Tenía que cumplir su palabra, o al menos, lo intentaría.


	3. TRES (FINAL)

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que todos estaban reunidos, sintió un vuelco. Mucha gente lo miró con reverencia y respeto. No había vuelto a ver a muchas de esas caras y escuchar los aplausos le erizó la piel. Pudo ver a más de uno de los héroes con los que había luchado alguna vez y en serio que habían cambiado demasiado. El tiempo había hecho mella en cada uno de ellos y se sorprendió de ver a su tía ahí. Fue la primera que se levantó.

—¿Tú sabías de todo esto? —le preguntó Peter desconcertado.

—Sí, yo le pedí a Virginia que fuera por ti. Es la única que tiene el poder de hacer lo que yo no puedo, ¿eh?

Peter la abrazó y fue a tomar su lugar en la mesa de honor. Escuchó atento la presentación de aquellos resultados que iban a cambiarle la vida a más de una persona en el mundo. Se sintió conmovido al ver los rostros de los presentes, pues la esperanza era lo que reinaba en sus semblantes y cuando escuchó la voz de una grabación, la última que Tony había dejado, las lágrimas cayeron en torrente.

Tenía años sin volver a escucharla. Ese mensaje grabado en secreto antes de que él partiera le trajo una gran cantidad de recuerdos y volver a ver esa sonrisa cínica pero al mismo tiempo encantadora, lo desarmó. May apretó su mano para tranquilizarlo y Peter suspiró. Volver a ver su rostro después de tantos años era algo intenso. Desde la primera ocasión en que Peter había intentado suicidarse, y tras haber regresado del hospital, había mandado quitar todas las fotografías de Tony de su casa. No quería ver ninguna. Se había aislado del mundo y les había prohibido a todos que lo mencionaran, salvo a Wanda y a Pepper. May tampoco lo había vuelto a nombrar.

Peter aplaudió apenas aquel emotivo mensaje había terminado y todos lo imitaron. Pasados algunos minutos, tuvo que levantarse a saludar a las personas que se acercaban a él. Tuvo que ingeniárselas para responder algunas preguntas sobre si al fin tomaría el control de las empresas que ahora eran suyas o si tenía proyectos a futuro. Mintió para tranquilizar a aquellos que se acercaban a saludarlo. Mintió diciéndoles que retomaría su vida, que volvería a la escuela y que continuaría con la labor que su fallecido esposo había realizado. Mintió cuando les dijo a todos que ya se sentía mejor y que él sabía de esa grabación, que estaba al pendiente de todos los asuntos que estaban inconclusos y mintió cuando Steve se levantó a preguntarle si ya lo había perdonado. Se esmeró en darle una sonrisa que sonara convincente y hasta le dijo que pronto lo iría a ver para hablar y aclarar las cosas, porque realmente era él quien tenía que disculparse por haber reaccionado de esa forma, que le agradecía que lo hubiera salvado esa vez y que no le guardaba rencor alguno.

Sin embargo, Peter tenía una idea fija en su mente y necesitaba ejecutarla a como diera lugar. Estaba obsesionado y ver ese video sólo lo convenció más. Aprovechó el descuido de todos mientras celebraban y felicitaban a aquel trío de especialistas que al fin habían encontrado la cura para la enfermedad que le había arrebatado a su esposo y buscó la salida. Tuvo que esquivar una cantidad incontable de fotógrafos y personal de servicio para poder hallar las escaleras y tras haberse cerciorado de que nadie lo siguiera, empezó a subir lentamente. Conocía bien aquel edificio, porque era el mismo en el que Tony le había declarado su amor y en el que le había pedido matrimonio en la azotea.

Su corazón palpitaba incontrolablemente y aunque el arrepentimiento se manifestaba con fuerza, tenía que logarlo. No habría otra ocasión y no tenía el valor para poder despertar al día siguiente con la cabeza llena de recuerdos y más preguntas sin explicaciones. Tony nunca le había dicho que había realizado una investigación en conjunto con aquellos tres doctores que a esa hora de la noche, eran los protagonistas y su fama ya había recorrido todo el mundo. Tony jamás le había dicho que, en sus últimos meses de vida, se la había pasado buscando una cura, una esperanza por leve que fuera. Tony le había mentido diciéndole que no había nada que hacer, tal vez porque aun los resultados no eran concluyentes y eso le dolía. Tony le había ocultado cosas y eso era algo con lo que no quería vivir el resto de su vida.

Peter aun podía escuchar aquellas últimas palabras de esa grabación. Aun podía oírlas resonando en su mente y aquel dejo de triunfo en la voz de ese que ya no estaba, sólo lo había irritado hasta lo indecible.

"Sé que empecé mal mi camino, sembrando la muerte y la discordia, obedeciendo a mis propios intereses. Sé también que cuando quise enderezarlo, mucha gente ya me odiaba y que aun en mi lucha, aquella que emprendí al lado de gente que tenía un objetivo más claro y noble que el mío, yo ya había causado mucho daño. Aquellas familias que quedaron separadas y destrozadas de manera indirecta me duelen, me pesan y aunque he tenido momentos felices al lado de la persona que más amo, tengo que reconocer que hay días en los que siento que no he contribuido realmente a la felicidad de todos.

"Me sentí afortunado de poder revertir junto con mis amigos, el daño y el desconcierto que causó aquel tipo que pensaba, a su manera, estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no. Fueron momentos de desconcierto, de angustia y miedo, porque era algo para lo que no estábamos preparados, porque era algo que superaba todo nuestro entendimiento limitado de las cosas. Fue terrible ver que muchos de nuestros seres amados se volvieron cenizas frente a nosotros sin que lo pudiéramos evitar. Fue doloroso saber que toda una vida simplemente queda reducida a nada sin que lo podamos evitar.

"Por lo mismo, muchos tuvimos que abrir nuestra mente a otras posibilidades, a tener la mente receptiva y tratar de comprender que hay cosas que, aunque no conocemos, se pueden lograr o que existen. Tuvimos que atrevernos a hacer lo increíble, a retar lo imposible para lograrlo y funcionó. A muchos aun nos cuesta trabajo poder entender justamente eso: que la vida es un ciclo y que lo único que realmente permanece intacto, es el legado que le dejamos a los que nos sobreviven. Sé que muchos de los que volvieron, pudieron continuar con sus metas y de alguna forma eso se ve en la manera en la que la sociedad ha cambiado mucho. Se respira un aire distinto, se ve que la gente al fin aprendió a valorar y disfrutar lo que tiene sin necesidad de codiciar nada, y que las utopías al fin pudieron ser una realidad.

"Pero más allá de eso, también nos sigue costando mucho trabajo comprender que la gente que amamos cumple con un ciclo vital. Seguimos sin aceptar ni resignarnos a la idea de que nuestra vida es realmente algo transitorio, no es perenne y creo que el día que lo logremos, ese día pueden suceder dos cosas: seguir construyendo el mundo que queremos y aprovechar al máximo cada momento, o bien, caer en el conformismo y dejar que las cosas se estanquen y que vuelva a suceder una debacle para volver a valorar todo lo que tenemos. Yo espero que sea la primera, que nosotros entendamos que tenemos que hacer un lugar mejor, que tenemos una misión de vida y que debemos cumplirla a cabalidad, siempre buscando lo mejor para nosotros y para los demás.

"Me da tristeza tener que decir esto, y creo que, si alguna vez este video sale a la luz, será entonces porque no lo logré: tengo cáncer y muy pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir. Ninguna más bien. Me duele darme cuenta que cuando al fin ya le había encontrado sentido a la vida, tengo que irme y dejar muchos proyectos en el tintero. Me aterra la idea de no saber qué va a suceder, pero confío en que habrá alguien que pueda continuar lo que yo por falta de tiempo, ya no podré hacer.

"Siempre queremos lo mejor, pero lo correcto es esperar lo peor, para que la decepción no sea tan amarga por si las cosas no salen como las hubiéramos deseado. Me encantaría poder tener la certeza que podré decirles esto de frente algún día, pero ya es tarde. Sé que muchos de ustedes encontrarán bastante ventajoso el hecho de que, como siempre, decida hacer las cosas así, cuando menos lo esperan y de verdad, créanme que yo mismo quisiera poder atestiguar este milagro que no sé si algún día será algo que esté al alcance de todos. Quisiera vivir eternamente al lado de la persona que más he amado en mi vida, pero no. No podrá ser así.

"En fin. Espero que cuando esta grabación vea la luz, sea también por una buena noticia y eso sea, que la enfermedad que me está consumiendo será solo un recuerdo amargo para mucha gente. Espero que haya más posibilidades para otras personas y que sea otra gente la que aproveche esto, lo que creo, hemos logrado conseguir. Espero de corazón que ustedes me recuerden como aquel tipo pesado que quiso hacer algo bien en su vida y que pesen más las cosas buenas que los errores que cometí y..."

Sintió el viento helado darle en la cara y revolver sus cabellos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Las luces de la ciudad se veían hermosas. Tenía años sin apreciar esa vista, sin volver a sentir la adrenalina de saber que podía volar y columpiarse a placer entre esos edificios. No había vuelto a sentir esa emoción que le había dado el sentirse el protector de su ciudad, pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora se sentía como un remedo de sí mismo, como una burda copia del hombre que alguna vez había querido ser. No se sentía con el valor de seguir adelante, de hacer las cosas solo, como cuando fue en un inicio, cuando él solo podía hacerse cargo de eso y más. No se sentía con la capacidad de poder poner en claro sus ideas y lamentaba que las sensaciones y las emociones se magnificaran de forma tremenda. Si la tristeza podía deshacer a una persona normal, a él simplemente lo había arrasado sin dejar nada más.

"...quiero que me recuerden como aquel hombre cuyo cuerpo envejeció inevitablemente, pero que en el fondo siempre se sentirá eternamente joven. Hasta pronto".

Esa frase fue la que más le dolió. Peter seguía instalado en su dolor, en ese ciclo interminable de pena y aunque podía darle vuelta a la página y escribir una historia nueva, no quería hacerlo. No se sentía capaz de poder hacerlo.

Se acercó a la orilla. Iba a lanzarse y aun cuando lo había hecho muchas veces durante su vida como héroe, esta vez no buscaría de donde asirse.

—¿Qué haces?

Esa voz lo paralizó. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie más ahí arriba.

—Claro, entre más se te diga que no hagas algo, más te aferras a hacer tu voluntad aunque sepas que estás mal. Sabía que lo ibas a intentar. Sabía que no te quedarías quieto.

Peter volteó en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a aquel que le hablaba.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó temiendo que fuera un delirio de su trastornada mente—. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

No obtuvo respuesta. Peter se quedó temblando, pensando que al igual que horas atrás, se trataba de otro mensaje dejado a la posteridad.

—Claro —reclamó—, olvidaba que ocultas cosas, que te gusta dejar instrucciones precisas de lo que se debe hacer aun cuando yo no sepa nada. ¡Olvidaba que te gusta dejar sorpresas que no entiendo y de las que nadie me avisó, porque nunca fui digno de que me dijeras la verdad y...!

El aliento se le terminó. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y los sollozos se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, temiendo que ahora su mente comenzara a jugarle malas pasadas. Había escuchado fuerte y claro esa voz que era inconfundible, que no perdía su toque arrogante aun para tratarse de una terrible alucinación. Trató de recomponerse, pero era imposible. Aunque su intención inicial fue disipada momentáneamente, abrió los ojos y volteó hacia atrás, buscando el vacío.

—No lo hagas, por favor.

Peter notó que alguien se acercaba a él y se enjugó el llanto. Aquella figura parecía extrañamente familiar. La poca luz que había le permitió reconocer esas facciones.

—No es cierto... —susurró.

—Pepper te dijo que volveríamos a estar juntos.

Peter sintió un golpe de adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando lo tuvo más cerca de él y se estremeció cuando lo tomó del brazo. Ese rostro ligeramente redondeado y excesivamente joven carecía de esa característica barba. El cabello, oscuro y ligeramente ondulado. La mirada, penetrante pero con ese brillo ligeramente ingenuo.

—Sé que no soy el mejor regalo que se le pueda dar a alguien como tú, pero digamos que de alguna forma encontré una manera de poder hacerlo.

La arrogancia aun en medio de la confusión. Peter se separó lentamente y con delicadeza, comenzó a delinear aquel rostro que conservaba la calidez que extrañaba del primero que había conocido. Tocó los cabellos oscuros. Sintió el tibio aliento que emanaba de aquella boca y colocó la mano donde supuso, debía haber un corazón. Sonrió al sentir un latido leve.

—Eres tú... —musitó Peter incrédulo.

— Me disculpo por la apariencia que tengo ahora, pero cuando se trabaja con tecnología que no es de uno, es lo que hay.

Peter sonrió. Si era un sueño, no quería despertarse jamás y si no lo era, rogaba porque la realidad continuara a partir de ese momento.

—Tienes que irte. Te están esperando y me imagino que ya te están buscando y...

—¡No! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo y...!

Aquellos dedos suaves se posaron en sus labios, tal y como Tony siempre lo había hecho cuando deseaba callarlo con delicadeza.

—Ve. Pepper me va a llevar a casa.

Peter sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

—¿Ella sabía de todo esto?

—Y los tres que están celebrando con todos. Tendremos que encontrar una forma de decírselo a May, pero aun no pueden vernos. La gente no lo entendería todavía.

El joven suspiró.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes...?

El hombre con la apariencia de Tony sonrió.

—Pues a menos que exista una falla en los sistemas, no lo sé, pero Helen me garantizó que se puede transferir mi conciencia a otro "cuerpo".

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo...

Peter miró con atención cuando aquel le mostró un brazalete azul. Era el mismo que durante mucho tiempo odió cuando Tony había estado agonizando en el hospital.

—Digamos que aquí se recolecta todo lo que hago. Toda la información, lo que vea, todo lo que suceda a mi alrededor... Tengo que llevarlo de por vida o al menos, hasta el próximo cambio de cuerpo. No quieres que toda la vida me vea de veintitantos, ¿o sí? La verdad es que extraño verme viejo.

Peter se acercó y lo abrazó. Se estremeció cuando aquellos brazos lo rodearon con delicadeza, como si no quisieran romperlo.

—Ve. Te espero en casa y por favor, créeme cuando te digo que vamos a estar juntos siempre.

Peter seguía confundido. Asintió y sin entender del todo, bajó nuevamente las escaleras. Se encontró a Pepper, quien le sonrió con cierta complicidad.

—Yo... Gracias, Pepper.

La mujer lo abrazó y lo llevó nuevamente hacia donde estaban los invitados.

—Anda. No podía decirte nada porque no estábamos seguros, pero ahora que ya lo sabes, no tienes nada que temer. Creo que ya puedes retomar tu vida donde la dejaste y esta vez es para siempre.

Peter se estremeció cuando vio que ella le colocaba un brazalete igual al de Tony.

—Se siente extraño —dijo él mientras la mujer lo ajustaba con delicadeza—. No esto. Digo, es extraño que sea él.

—Lo es, pero eso es algo que no le podemos dar a todos. Nunca sabemos cuándo las personas van a querer hacer mal uso de eso. Es un regalo que Tony creó y sólo es para ti. Ve, te están buscando para entrevistarte. El mundo debe saber que Peter Parker está de vuelta.

Peter suspiró. Había pasado por tantas cosas que súbitamente, todo le pareció nuevo. Otra vez quería comerse al mundo y aun con las interrogantes que empezaban a surgir en su mente, sonrió esperanzado. No volvería a pasar una noche sin escuchar esa voz que tanto había extrañado. No volvería a estar solo.

Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban los fotógrafos y antes de responder las preguntas, sintió que su celular vibraba. Era el número que hacía tantos años no le había vuelto a escribir.

"Te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aunque la verdad, no me incomodaría ser el menor en la relación esta vez porque tienes que reconocer que me veo mucho más joven que tú esta vez. Igual hay un cuerpo más joven que este, por si quiere saber cómo me veía cuando era un adolescente".

Leyó el mensaje y sin poder evitar una lágrima más, sonrió a la reportera y comenzó a hablar de esos planes que al fin, podría concretar en un futuro próximo.

FIN.


End file.
